


Safe With Me

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Kara was with G'raha, they were lovers since Kara have saved the first.She does travels between the two world because she still wants to be with Graha.She loved him for so many years.When she is with him at cristanium it's was like home.But unfortunately, she still have the nightmare she had when she was with Alphinaud during the part of Ishgard...Graha didn't know it and was surprised when she screamed one night.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	Safe With Me

Kara was with G'raha, they were lovers since Kara have saved the first.  
She does travels between the two world because she still wants to be with Graha.  
She loved him for so many years.

When she is with him at cristanium it's was like home.  
But unfortunately, she still have the nightmare she had when she was with Alphinaud during the part of Ishgard...  
G'raha didn't know it and was surprised when she screamed one night.

"Calm down, everything is alright, you are alive in your bed or maybe our bed in your room," say Graha, he doesn't touch her because she doesn't know how she could react.

And then the door was open and Alphinaud was here "Kara..."

The room of the other Scions were near of the one of Kara

And then Kara began to cry

G'raha and Alphinaud looked at each other, it's was not one secret that Graha was with Kara. Alphinaud knew that, but he was surprised that Graha didn't know what to do for this.

"Kara where it's your favorite minion, you should cuddle it while I go brew some tea that you have bring with you," says Alphinaud

She summoned her little panda that she caress and cuddle, she was just so sad.  
Then G'raha helped Alphinaud mostly he was looking at what to do.

"The nightmare are here since a little moment"

"Ishgard?" ask Graha

"You know about this Exarch?" wonder Alphinaud

"I read the book of Lord Fomtemps"

"So you know about Haurtchefant I suppose..."

"Yes, the book tells everything about the adventure..."

"She still have the nightmare because of this," say Alphinaud

G'raha looked at Kara with a sad smile and Alphinaud say "It's a good thing you are here with her"

Alphinaud finished the tea and go five to Kara "Thank you Alphi, you are awesome, you shouldn't come It's would pass"

"And you would have been miserable the other day, I know you," say Alphinaud

Then G'raha sit next to Kara and "Everything is okay, we are all here, we will help you" and he kisses his forehead

"I have...dream...that I have lost all of you because you were protected me..." and she hugs her little panda and she is still a little crying

It's was a dream like the one that had Urianger and it's scared her because everyone was like her family, specially Alphinaud, Alisaie that she considers like her brother and sister & also G'raha

"Kara..." says Alphinaud

"I will be alright, I'm strong," says Kara

"I know it, I will leave you both alone, and you should rest, my friend and never forget that you are my family"

When Alphinaud leaves the room, Kara drinks the tea and says "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you see me a little weak"

"I don't care, it's doesn't matter, it makes me sad to see you like this, and you are also human everything is okay darling," says G'raha while kissing the head of Kara

"Can I sleep close to you, and cuddled at you"

"Of course, you will be safe in my arms"

Before they were sleeping Kara explain a little the nightmare and also explain her story with Haurtchefant.  
G'raha knew a little because of the book and also because she told him that they were lovers.

"You are safe with me, you make me alive and I will keep you alive"


End file.
